Green Eyes
by xXDark AceXx
Summary: It is said that "Frost is the Greatest artist in our clime"... After that night Jaden would agree with such statement. Rated T for mid lenguage and MxM, This is my first Fiction so any kind of feedback would be apreciated. Thanks to SuchUserName for the support!


The level of hypocrisy never ended to surprise him, the way everyone would smile and wave at you just in a graceful manner when in reality they were waiting for you to make a mistake and take advantage of that.

"**So much for friendship dad"** Jaden thought. These events always got the best of him. It was amazing to be the son of the great Seto Kaiba, he always got the best of the best; the best cards of the game at his disposition any time he wanted, tickets to any concert, every console or videogame, anything. Yep being the son of the KaibaCorp's CEO gives you certain advantages, however there's always the other side of the same coin, the bad side, meaning yet another cocktail party with these pretentious people that he loathed so much.

"Dad, can we go now? Jodie's falling asleep" whispered the brunette in his father ear trying (but failing miserably) to not draw much attention from the boring conversation he was having with a weird looking woman, wait… was "she" even a woman? She was wearing a blue outfit with pink ornaments which didn't help the matter at all and… was that purple lipstick? "Not now Jaden" replied Seto almost too sternly

"But dad, you always do this-"

"Actually i need you to find your uncle Mokuba and ask him about Mr. Sheppard, I really need to talk with him". Jaden couldn't help but roll his eyes, "Look, I need to talk with Mr. Sheppard so the sooner you find your uncle the sooner we can leave. It won't be long now, I promise alright?" he was doing it again, wasn't he!? His father was just about to brush him off!

"But!-"before he could protest though he was immediately cut off when his father turned around to keep talking with the weird looking girl about a new set of cards which would be released in a year. This matter was particularly boring science he already knew everything about this new deck, hell he even had it already! The brand new "Elemental HEROES" set… such a dumb idea, really.

Don't get him wrong, he loves this deck, he loves the game, he loves everything about the Duel Monsters but no matter how many new cards they released it all came down to the money, which was very sad in his opinion. Over the years it seemed like KaibaCorp had lost its interest in the game. The passion and the fire and the love for every single one of the cards was gone and were now just another mean to get money, which they would use then to make another dumb tournament or another useless Game-disk with just a few little improvements here and there. Ever since Seto retired from Dueling to focus completely on the company he didn't seemed to care anymore, Jaden just wished that the king of games would appear out of nowhere and revive that rivalry with his father: His long forgotten love for the game… besides it would be really cool to see those blue-eyed white dragons back in action! To keep them just locked down gathering dust was a downright insult!

Jaden however, was different, he appreciated every card, every monster and if his fate was to become someone like his father; to live in glory, been looked up to and then just wither into a mere symbol of something that used to be great… no he would be a duelist, he would be the next king of games, he would treasure every card.

Sighing in defeat he moved back squeezing through people trying to find his way back to the table were his mother and his little sister, Jodie, were waiting for him.

"Well?" asked the woman anxiously

"He's not coming"

As you can imagine Ms. Kaiba didn't appreciate these events either, but she knew what she was getting into when she married the man, Jaden and Jodie had no saying in the matter though, but the teen could be clever and sly when it was needed and this was an emergency to Jaden.

"Hey mom, can I borrow the car keys? I think I left my cell phone there" asked the Brunette already making a plan to avoid the rest of this so called "party" in his mind

"You **think?** It better be there because if you lost it we won't get you another one, sir" threatened his mother handing over the keys

"Yeah yeah, I know" Jaden dismiss her being fully aware that his phone was inside his pocket. "Oh! Also, my dad wants to talk with my uncle, do you know where he is?"

"Over the bar I believe, he was checking on someone named Sheppard… something"

"yes, that's why my dad's looking for him, I'll just go and check out there" said the Brunette over his shoulder as he was already going to the bar, his mother now turning her attention back to the sleeping girl in her arms.

The bar was completely filled with people; he couldn't even walk through, finding his uncle was proving to be a much more challenging task than it should've been. While the teen was trying to squeezing through some waiters one of them actually spilled a tray with drinks on top of his coat, before he had the chance to turn around and demand an explanation the man had already disappeared within the sea of people, if he wasn't in such a bad mood he would've sworn it was made on purpose, an act of loathing on the boss' son. He had to remove his coat where most of the alcohol fell. Great now he smelled like scotch and he didn't even managed to find his- "Jaden?" well; at least something good came out of all this, right?

"What are you doing here? You shouldn't be in the bar and- what is that smell? Have you been drinking!?"

Ok, take that back, nothing good ever happens at these parties

"What!? NO! I was looking for you; my dad wants to know if you have any word on Mr. uhmm… Sheppard was it?"

"Oh… that, well yes he should be waiting for him right now in fact, tell your dad-"he stopped mid-sentence as he saw the annoyed and tired look on his nephew's face "You know what? I'll take it from here. Thanks Jay!" Mokuba called over his shoulder as he sped off to find his older brother.

So now he was left alone once again, so maybe if he managed to stay calm for a few minutes and waited for his father he'd survive the night. Or that's what he thought before being shoved and smacked in the face in the middle of the crowd. Ok that's it; he had to get out of there, he couldn't take it anymore, **"there has to be some kind of exit". **"BINGO!" the chestnut haired boy whispered to himself as he saw what seemed to be a huge doorway, he didn't knew exactly where it led because of all the people around him, but he could see the stars of the very cold night through the big entrance. Luckily it'd led to the parking lot where he would get in the car and wait peacefully for his father's arrival, so now not caring anymore about manners he shoved his way through. Just a few more steps and would be there, he would finally be in… the courtyard? **"Ghhaa! I must've gone in the wrong direction" **Jaden thought, the parking lot was on the opposite side of the casino! There was no way he'd go back there!

Sighing for umpteenth time that night he looked around just to find out that this area was completely deserted, small snowflakes slowly falling delicately to the floor giving this place a surreal and calm feeling on what seemed to be the first snowfall of the winter, the only sound around him was the water flowing from a nearby fountain and the muffled noise of laughter and conversations inside the room at his back.

Jaden assumed he wasn't supposed to be there since the whole party was inside and this place seemed deserted but he didn't really cared at this point, he wouldn't go back to the overcrowded room "Seriously dad, did you invite the whole company?" he said to himself while he neared the fountain sitting on the edge of it taking a deep breath. This place wasn't so bad, if you managed to ignore the cold that is, but he'd rather deal with this anyway. The mere thought of coming back gave him a headache. It was as if he created a whole new level of stress tonight. Pitching the bridge of his nose he closed his eyes and let the soothing sound of the flowing water relax him, yes, this wasn't that bad actually, it was a rather calm scenery.

"Was" being keyword there since someone broke the silence stuttering nonsense for no apparent reason. Jaden turned around to see that he was no longer alone; a gorgeous boy was talking through his phone in a desperate tone next to the doorway.

Now Jaden wasn't some cheesy poet and wouldn't waste time in cliché phrases trying to describe the handsome boy standing a few feet away from him.

(Like the way those green forest eyes seemed to shine with the moonlight, the aquamarine hair just messy enough, the white milky skin which seemed to be one with the snowflakes falling gracefully around him… no, Jaden would never say something like that…)

Jaden just sat there staring at the stunning boy standing in front of him; literally, he was just watching the way the boy passed back and forth trying to reason with whomever he was talking to.

"Dude you can't do that!, I need that Game-disk! The- no, no… dude listen, the test is this weekend. I Can't lose it"

It's not like Jaden was some kind of creeper or stalker or anything like that but he couldn't help but listen to this guy's distress. The boy passed a hand through his teal hair and let go of a breath as he leaned against the wall.

"Jim. I'm not losing a semester just because you lost it-…. Then get another one and send it to me!"

So… as far as he could tell the mysterious boy needed a Game-disk, that much is very obvious, but why did he felt the need to help him? **"don't do it Jay…"**he thought to himself

"Uhm… hey…" The brunet started

"**Oh my god you're gonna do it, aren't you!?"**

"I think you can get a portable Game-disk at any store…"

The mysterious guy realized that he wasn't alone, he looked up from his phone looking strangely at the brunet rising a single eyebrow.

"… they're cheap but don't have a good image quality…" Jaden finished tough he pretty much whispered the last part for himself. He never felt so ashamed in his entire life! he looked down at his feet as a pathetic attempt to hide his face. When did his lap became so interesting to look at?

The guy turned his attention back at the phone "Dude, you totally owe me one!, No don't hang up on me!, don't!-… I'm gonna kill him…" he finished darkly.

Jaden felt as if his face was on fire. What was wrong with him? He never had any kind of interest on any girl let alone a guy! Before this very moment he could've sworn that he was asexual but then if that was the case why couldn't he look away?... wait, was he staring at him again!? Uughh

Luckily the mysterious boy didn't seemed to notice this as he was still contemplating the screen of his phone only this time he was no longer leaning against the wall but walking towards Jaden. The boy finally closed his phone to look fully at the brunet.

"So… Uh… about those Game-disks…"

Jaden Whipped his face upwards to look at the gorgeous guy above him, one hand in his pocket, a scarf moving along with the flow of the wind and a smug, boyish half smile on his face.

"Uh…."

Dammit! Why was this so difficult?

"I really don't care about the quality of the thing, I'll just use it once anyway, I have a test that I gotta do this weekend" the guy seemed to be take the initiative

"A-a test?"

"Yeah, for an academy, uhm, do you mind if I take a seat?" he said pointing at the space next to Jaden

"Ah, no dude, go on"

well Jaden didn't feel the cold anymore, the boy sat down next to him shooting him a glance "I'm Jesse by the way"

"So you say you will only use it once? well try the GZ-15, it's only 50 bucks"

"Great, where do I get one, tough?"

"Uh… there's this huge store downtown, the 'Monster's Dungeon' I think you might find one there"

"On a Sunday?"

"Oh yeah, they're open 24/7"

"Sweet!, thanks uhm..?"

"Jaden"

The aquamarine haired teen gave him a full solemn smile "So Jaden, care to explain what you are doing in a forbidden area?" asked _Jesse_ with a sly look on his face.

"I could ask you the same thing" the shorter boy challenged back

"True, but I'm not the one who smells like alcohol" a simper on his face

His eyes were wide open at this response "I-It was an accident!" Jaden said in a playful manner, clearly annoyed by alcohol situation now.

"You drank scotch by accident?"

"No, No. I was- wait, how do you even know this is scotch huh?" **"Nice comeback Jay"** the brunet thought to himself.

"Alright you got me, but seriously, you smell and act like a 5:00am drunk, what happened?" Jaden didn't know whether feel insulted or embarrassed at that comment.

"Well, I was trying to squeeze through the bar and-"

"A-ha! so you **were** on the bar, huh?"

Jaden rolled his eyes at Jesse, this guy sure has a sassy attitude, "Anyway, some jerk spilled drinks all over me"

"Well, that I can believe, that party has to break some fire regulations, who does these events anyway?" asked the bluenette

"My dad" said Jaden plainly,

"Come again?" asked the teal haired guy sitting next to him, pretty much whipping his face towards Jaden's

"Oh right, I'm Seto Kaiba's son, so he always drags me to these things" it was now the mysterious boy's turn to stare in awe. Sometimes Jaden forgot how big or important was KaibaCorp, even though it started with just a simple cards game, it made a total technological revolution.

"Why, I beg forgiveness for my earlier behavior, your highness" said Jesse in a mocking way as he stood up and bowed in at those hazel eyes.

"I feel generous today so I may as well forgive you, if you stop making a fool of yourself" he said simply with a big smirk

"As you wish my prince" Jesse had a huge grin at this point "Prince? What happened to 'your highness'?" Jaden asked as the guy sat back next to him.

"Jeez, you're such a diva. Alright, 'your híghness'" said Jess; "Its doctor professor highness for you" Jaden answered mockingly.

"Seriously though, what were you doing out here all by yourself?" well that was a good question indeed, he didn't even know what was he doing there in the first place, he just sighed yet again that night but this time it was different; it wasn't an annoyed sigh but a comforting one, he was having a good time, who would've known?, and all thanks to this stranger

"I… Don't know, I guess I wanted to be alone for a while, take a breath, I got really worked up in there" he said pointing at the entrance where the cocktail party took place,

"Diva…" the teal haired teen whispered, teasing Jaden with the obvious intention to be heard, the shorter boy could only give him a small shove in playful manner with his shoulder

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry. I can relate to that actually, my father drags me to these parties too and, well, I don't know, I don't mind a good party but…" Hmmm how could he say it without sounding too harsh?

"But this isn't a party" completed Jaden "Not really, it's just another business meeting"

"Exactly" nodded the emerald eyed boy looking warmly at his partner or he was until he saw him shudder in cold, an overwhelming wave of worry took over for no apparent reason.

"A-Are you cold" -

A Curious look appeared on Jaden's features, "Uh? Nah, why do you ask?"

"Well for starters you're not wearing a coat, you're trembling, and I think your lips are turning blue"

"**Oh right! The coat!"** the brunette remembered he even forgot he was getting so cold. His bigger worry, however, was to look like that blonde haired woman his father was talking with. "Really? I didn't noticed" Jaden tried to reason but not even he believed a word of that sentence when he saw his own breath, being so near the fountain didn't helped the matter, the look on Jesse's face looked stern obviously not believed an word either.

"Why aren't you wearing your coat?" Jess asked truly worried acknowledging to the piece of clothing resting on Jaden's lap

"Remember that accident with the alcohol? Well most of it fell on my coat so…"

A warm hand reached over and touched his cheeks, Jaden couldn't help to noticed how his whole body stiffened at the contact with the soft hand, feeling like electricity going through him, In a good way tough "Dude, you're Freezing!" exclaimed Jesse, but that couldn't be true, if anything Jaden's face was burning, creating a whole new level of Red, "You wanna go back inside Jay?"

"Jay?" asked the brunette

"Well, yeah… I-I thought, Can I call you Jay?"

"I'd really prefer 'your Highness' but I guess Jay it's just fine, **Jess**" he conceded "And god no, I'd rather turn into a popsicle before going back there"

Before the dark-haired youth knew what was happening the other was already standing up, taking his own coat off "Alright, then here you go" he responded as he struggled to free his hand from the jacket's sleeves . Jaden felt flattered, really, but he quickly stood up, "Wait" he demanded and he got a curious look as a reply for this action "That's nice and all but I can take care of myself, besides, I can't let you do that or now you'll be the one who's freezing"

"So you admit you're feeling cold?"

"… No?"

"Well, I don't think it's weird, I'm just helping a friend. Also I won't be that cold; I'm from northern lands, remember? so this is pretty standard for me"

How was Jaden supposed to respond to that? He met this guy 15 minutes ago and he was already considered as a friend?

"Are you sure…?"

"Are you kidding? My dad is basically a penguin" he answered holding up the jacket offering to Jaden who in return just stared at it "You either accept this coat, or I swear I'll drag you back inside that party" threatened Jesse.

Jaden was not impressed; he would never drag him back inside… would he?

"Ok, then how about a deal? If I get to wear your coat then you'll have to accept my Game-disk, you know that I have more and better ones back at home, what do you say?"

"Oh I see, like father like son, huh? You're a little business man" Jess closed his eyes and faced the floor with brought his hand to hold his chin as if he was considering it "But you can't possibly compare a one hundred dollar coat to a five hundred dollars Game-disk"

"You know that you need it, and you won't find any other in time" The smug look on Jaden's face was just priceless, who knows? Maybe he is more like his father than he would ever admit.

Defeated Jesse complied as he reached out for the Device that the brunet was now offering from his hand and attached it to his own and looked down at it

"You lied, this thing costs way more than five hundred"

"Well if you don't want t then just give it back" a toothy grin.

Jesse looked up at him very surprised, this kid wasn't as naïve as he let people know, he truly underestimated him, it's like he had two attitudes, two faces. He liked that.

"Alright, then at least let me help you to put on the coat"

Jesse grabbed the coat with both hands as he offered it to Jay. He complied as he put one arm inside the sleeve of the coat which was still being held by Jess, his back now facing him, he couldn't help to notice how warm it felt to be in the teen's arms. He sets the other arm in place this time acknowledging the sweet smell of mint. He turned around to face his new friend. They were so close now; their lips just a few inches, Jesse tilted his face slightly as he got closer to the shorter boy. He wasn't going to kiss Jaden, was he? Jesse started to close his eyes dreamily, he was about to do it, Jaden knew it. He wanted it, they both wanted it. But if that was the case then why did Jaden backed away?

The brunette growled in frustration **"why would you do that?"** he scolded his own brain, why did he chicken out? This was the first time he ever felt attracted to someone else and he just retreated!?Then again it was only logical for him to be scared, he hasn't feel attracted to anyone ever before, not like this. He regretted not kiss him with every fiber of his body and it all just got worst when he noticed the disappointment on Jesse's face. He wondered what would happen if his father ever finds out about this, would he accept it?

The emerald eyed boy cleared his throat and started talking trying to break the awkwardness "So… Uhmm, I bet you must have an impressive deck huh?"

"mmh…?"Normally he would have joked about something like that… because he was an immature moron, but after what just happened Jay decided that it was better to just go along with the conversation "I- uh… I have a bunch of cards back at home. I don't wanna sound too cocky but I have a pretty impressive collection" he said with a wink

"Awesome! Do you have it now? Mind if it give it a look?" inquired the teal haired guy

"Can I trust that you won't steal them for your test?"

"You don't trust me? wow you suck. I won't steal your damn cards, cross my heart and hope to die" the teal haired guy said while doing a gesture in his chest with the index finger

"Then fine, but you won't recognize most of the cards, they're not out for public just yet" explained Jaden

"I guess being the heir if KaibaCorp has its advantages, right?"

"Actually the next in succession is my uncle Mokuba, then my mom, and then me but yeah, here you go" Jaden handed the cards to him "Can I borrow yours?"

"Nope" The shorter boy raised his eyebrow questioningly, a sight so amusing to Jesse that he couldn't help but crack a smile "Okay, but you won't recognize any of my cards either, they're quite special" Jesse said as he handed him his deck

"Try me" teased Jay as he did the same.**"Gem beasts huh?"**, as soon as he got the set of cards in his hand his eyes immediately winded. He was right; he wasn't able to recognize any of these cards. "Where did you get these? they're super rare, are they even legal?"

The taller teen was visibly satisfied "Yeah, they're legal and unique" he answered winking playfully

"Hmm I've never seen these before, they're definitely not from KaibaCorp, there is no other company which can create game cards legally… well there's just one person…" realization struck him like a slap to the face "Y-You got these from Maximilian Pegasus!?, like, THE Maximilian Pegasus!?, the creator of the game!?"

"Yep" he started with a cat-like grin "I don't want to sound too cocky…" he started copying Jaden's words "But I'm a really good player, I recently won this tournament Hosted by Pegasus Himself, so he gave me this exclusive deck created by Industrial Illusions. I'm still getting used to it though"

"Dude! I'm so jealous!"

"Don't be, I had to have dinner with him as part of the prize and he was kinda creepy, I dunno… the way he talks is just odd I tough he was hitting on me the whole time."

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Jesse raised an eyebrow to this "are the rumors true? About the… you know, the thing?"

"Ohh yeah! They are true: he only has one eye"

"Wicked! I always knew there was something funky going on with that hair, there's no way someone with self esteem uses that haircut without hiding something" exclaimed the brunette

"I know right? And what's up with the white color? Could he be any more pretentious?"

"Dad always hated that guy, he freaks the crap out of me, anyways, if you're such a good player then we'll have to play sometime" said Jaden as he handed the deck to its owner

"I'll hold you to that" a warm smile adorned Jess' features as he did the same looking deeply into those hazel eyes in some kind of trance pupils dilated staring intently back. He finally sighed turning his face.

Jaden checked his pants quickly as he felt the movement of his cell phone indicating an incoming call. He found his phone, call from his mother "I'm really sorry dude, I gotta get this" he said pushing the button to start the call.

"Hello?"

"I thought you had forgotten your phone in the car" Andrea scolded right away, "where are you? we've been waiting for you, you still have the car keys remember?"

"Sorry mom, I'll be right there ASAP, I promise" he quickly ended the call before she could say anything else.

"Dude, I'm so sorry, I really have to go now" Jesse looked hurt "Are you alright? Are you cold? I could give you the coat back, I'm about to leave anyway" that only seemed to make the things worst as the not-so-mysterious boy flinched at the words

"Yeah I'm fine" he said with a weak smile but it was obvious he wasn't.

Jaden's head was a mess, he didn't wanted to leave Jesse all by himself, he wanted to ease the pain somehow but- crap, there was only one thing he could do.

"Hey" he called as he neared Jesse drawing the Blunettes attention towards him making him lift his head to face the shorter guy with a curious look. Jesse was surprised for a pair of lips as it was pressed against his awkwardly. Their lips were a little dry, probably because of the weather they were in but it didn't mattered, it felt amazing it was a dumb, silly, touching of lips. And it felt amazing. Jaden's chest started to pound violently as his brain barely registered what was happening, he then felt an arm creeping around his hips which he could only response locking his own around Jesse's neck. He couldn't bring himself to think on anything else but the lightness of his whole body.

Slowly the brunette parted away from the chaste, innocent kiss as he gave him a dreamily look.

"So how does this work? I'm not allowed to kiss you but you can kiss me any time you want?"

"Are you gonna be alright?" Jaden laughed

"Now I will" the emerald eyed teen answered as he pulled Jaden in a tight embrace snuggling close to him "I Just wish you could stay, say… 5 more minutes?"

"Maybe I can call my mom and-"the buzzing in his pants had returned cutting that line of thoughts "S-Sorry Jess, I can't, I'm sorry"

Jaden slowly backed away never leaving the other's eyes, those beautiful green eyes. "I'll see you later ok?" Jesse only smiled and nodded before the brunette turned around and ran back inside. Realization was then present on the teal haired teen: he didn't have his phone number "JAY!-" it was too late now. He was gone, well finding personal information of Seto Kaiba's son can't be too hard, right?

Jaden was now sitting peacefully on the backseat of their car arms wrapped around his little sister's sleeping figure. He was leaning his head on the window as he looked outside trying to remember the happenings of the night.

"So… Jaden, I have good news for you" started Seto breaking Jaden's free from the trance.

"Hmm?"

"Think about something you've always wanted"

"You're finally giving me this car?"

His father rolled his eyes at the comment "No, you're having a test as aspiring student for the DA…"

"Wha!?, are you serious!? How did this happen?" the dark-haired boy asked, could this night get any better?

"Well, remember that Sheppard guy I wanted to talk to?, he's the dean of the academy and well.. I guess I talked him into it. He was way nicer than Crowler, the man I was talking with?, that idiot-"

"Wait, **that** was a man!?"

"I know right? I pretty much laughed on his face when I found out. He's a professor there so he might be hating you the moment you join. Don't forget to call him **doctor **Crowler though otherwise he'll just get mad"

"That's great news!" decided to join Andrea now "we'll have to celebrate, why we don't go tomorrow and have good ol' family dinner? somewhere nice".

So now he was going to attend to DA **"Sweet!" **he thought as he ignored his mothers rambling on how he will need a new game disk, and cards… yeah right! Well to be fair tough, he actually needed a new Game-disk. Jaden, however was brought back to reality when his mother changed the topic rather abruptly

"What is that smell? Is it alcohol?" asked Andrea.

"Scotch, sorry" said Seto not caring about his wife's complains.

"No, no. It's not you- Jaden!?" Great not this again

"That's my boy!"

"SETO!"

"What now?"

He had to get rid of this coat… **"**damn, the coat" he said to himself remembering we was still wearing Jesse's "We have to go back!"

"Why?" inquired his mother

How could he explain this?, 'oh yeah dad I'm wearing the jacket of a mysterious handsome boy, by the way I think I might be gay'. Yeah that would definitely do the trick

"uhmmm… I- er…"

"Just Look at him, he's drunk! This is all your fault Seto!"

"How is this fault? I thought you were looking after them!"

To say that Jaden was **pissed** was an understatement; he didn't asked for Jesse's number, e-mail, he didn't even knew his last name. Maybe he could find a clue of Jess' true identity if he looked around in the Pockets? He immediately felt bad for thinking about it; to look around on someone else's belongings wasn't right, but the coat had to return to its rightful owner right?

He placed a hand inside the pocket and got out some Bubblegum, no good now. He tried the other pocket wishing to have better luck but got nothing, the only thing he noticed were two letters embroidered on the jacket: _**J.A.**_

"What does 'A.' stand for?" he whispered to himself

"Jaden!"

"huh?" he seriously needed to get a hold of himself, turns out he tends to space out a lot for a normal person.

"Promise me you will never drink again!"

"I promise mom" he answered as he rolled his eyes. He wasn't paying much attention to her rambling about the dangers of the alcohol, but thinking about a find a way to meet the mysterious boy. He knew there was only one way he could accomplish this:

"Dad" he interrupted Andrea "When's your next party?"

Two years later

It's been two years since that night. Jaden was now attending to the DA: it was a lot of fun actually. He made tons of friends, some of them were more normal than others but all of them were special in their own way. Did you know he had this friend who looked exactly like a koala?

As his father expected Crowler did hate Jaden and always failed the tests, luckily the practical test was 70% of the grade otherwise he would be having a really bad time.

It also has been a year since the set "Elemental HEROES" was released to the public and it was a total success, however, this didn't mean that it was easy to get. Only a very few people had this exclusive set of cards. The first person to get them was some random rich guy: Aster Phoenix. Can you imagine his reaction when he found out he was the **second** person to use these cards? The guy freaked out! That moron went all over the media telling everyone that Jaden had copied **his** deck, white hair means pretentious indeed. Long story short; the guy came personally to DA and challenged the brunette to a duel; Jaden won… barely and somehow ended up being friends, tough Aster was still an attention whore with all of his flashy entrances dropping from planes and whatnot… well ok maybe Jaden's friends weren't normal

The closest thing to a normal friend was a guy named Bastion… where was he again?

Overall it's been two good and exciting years but in all that time he never managed to find the mysterious boy. He went to every event expecting to eventually find him but it never happened, no one saw him leaving the ballroom towards the courtyard, nor anyone following him outside. It was like Jesse never existed and if it wasn't because of the coat Jaden would've thought the same.

He was now waking up from his nap on top of the DA's roof, he was dreaming about those beautiful eyes. This was his favorite place to hang out: it was always so peaceful and calm or it was until someone decided to interrupt screaming

"Get back here!"

Jaden sat up and looked how a card was blown by the wind and landed gracefully a few inches away from him, he reached over and grabbed it turning it around to see the creature: "Ruby Carbuncle…" he said out loud

"Oh there you are Ruby!"

That voice. Jaden looked up towards that sound and when he did he was greeted by that unmistakable smile. Feeling a déjà-vu taking over he stared at the boy who seems to be impressed too. Jaden just extended his arm handing him over the card and stood up

"Thanks" the other boy said plainly, not sure what to do next, the brunette just nodded in response "I'm Jesse, Jesse Andersen"

He smiled "I'm Jaden" the wind struck them blowing Jesse's hair, "I haven't see you around before, are you a freshman?"

"No, actually I'm a transfer student form the northern Academy" **"Jesse Andersen, J.A. and he comes from northern lands too…maybe"** he thought "Well then I may as well be the first to say hi" he said offering a handshake which was accepted eagerly. He felt the same electricity at the contact.

"That's very kind of you" Jesse said with a smile.

"That's weird, have we met before?"

"I don't know, but it sure feels like it" Jaden didn't need to ask; he was sure it was the same guy, he knew it and chances are that Jesse knew it too since neither let go of the other's hand.

No more words needed to be said


End file.
